prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
Red Coat is a character who first appeared in "Blood Is the New Black". She was believed by Mona Vanderwaal and The Liars to be the leader of the "A-Team" and the person who took away the role of "A" from Mona. Throughout Season 3, Red Coat would appear to the Liars before sneaking away. In "Game Over, Charles", She is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who is also The Black Widow. History Season 3 Blood Is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees the Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. Later, she is attacked by "A", meaning the interview was set up. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave while Red Coat watches. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water While Spencer is on her date with Wren she sees Red Coat watching from across the street. Spencer goes after Red Coat but she disappears before Spencer can find her. Earlier a figure is seen watching Spencer and Wren on their date and appears to be Red Coat. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily spots Red Coat while she is waiting for Toby at his work. Red Coat goes into his work but when Emily goes inside, She is gone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while they are in the morgue. She chases her but she flees into the elevator before Aria can catch her. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Her burned coat is recovered from the lodge by the firemen. Toby and Spencer go back to the lodge later to look for it. Later, a mysterious woman in a black veil shows up Darren Wilden's funeral and is later revealed to be wearing a burned Ali mask, implying that she may be Red Coat, however, this unknown female is a brunette, while Red Coat is seemingly blonde. Turn of the Shoe Someone in a black hoodie and Ali mask attempts to strangle Mona in her car. Mona manages to break free and gets out of the car, while the person attempts to run them down. Seeing as how Red Coat lost her coat briefly from the fire and wears the Ali mask, it can be assumed that this was likely her. Under the Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone Red Coat wearing an Emily Mask and holding a sigh that says "Guilty", meaning Red Coat has attained a new coat. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is later revealed that CeCe Drake was actually "A". Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair, meaning CeCe is in possession of a coat herself. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat coming down the stairs and she and Spencer follow her outside. They believe she's ran off and attempt to follow her in a hay ride truck. However, she's actually in the hay. They spot her in the back and recover her coat but she's already gone. Season 6 FrAmed Charles is inside his lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when someone buzzes to come in. He buzzes them in and in walks Red Coat, who takes a seat beside him. Later, Red Coat is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, Charles prepares something in his trunk of his limo. He gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Red Coat. She hands him an envelope with two tickets to prom. Game Over, Charles Red Coat walks into Radley to prepare an explosive for CeCe Drake to blow up Radley, as the Liars watch from a computer screen. The Liars are shocked to see that Red Coat is still around, as they believed it was Alison and CeCe. CeCe reveals that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat and thought it might be Alison. So she began using a decoy to trick the Liars. The night of the lodge fire, Red Coat got off the plane and goes off into the woods. CeCe walks up next to her and she takes off her mask to reveal Sara Harvey. Later, The Liars run into Radley and see Sara dressed in the Red Coat. She tells them to leave but they ignore and Spencer shuts off the device. When Ali tells them CeCe is going to the roof, Sara attempts to run but Emily grabs her and punches her. Appearances Notes *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", we see that there are two Red Coat's. Aria unmasks one as CeCe Drake and the other is Alison. In "EscApe From New York", Alison reveals that CeCe was never Red Coat. In "FrAmed", it is revealed that the other Red Coat is working with CeCe Drake. *It can be assumed that the second Red Coat lost her coat in "Bring Down the Hoe", which is the last time she has appeared until "FrAmed". *It is also assumed that the second Red Coat's coat burned in the fire at Thornhill. *It is never established who is who every time but some can be assumed: **The "A-Team" Red Coat purchased the hoodies in "Blood is the New Black". **Hanna's interview in "Misery Loves Company" was a set up so it can be assumed that it was the A Red Coat whom she saw across the street. *Many fans assume that the bad Red Coat is the same person as The Black Widow. *Red Coat's identity was revealed in "Game Over, Charles". *Red Coat has presumably lost her coat twice. In "'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e", a burned red coat is recovered from the lodge and, in "Bring Down the Hoe", Spencer and Emily take her coat, which she loses in the hay. *It is unknown if it was her watching Aria and Ezra in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" or Alison. Gallery RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat3x20.png RedCoat3x21.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png RedCoat4x01.png RCEmMask.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png RedCoatAnotherOne6x10.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatWalksToBomb6x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png RedCoatReveal.png 610 Red Coat is Sara.jpg Red Coat and A.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Disguises Category:Female